<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home by herondaleandpitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824016">home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch'>herondaleandpitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jungsoo is tired and he just wants to be home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first fic for this fandom. i got emotional while listening to reese lansangan's home and decided to write this one. hope you'll enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night and Jungsoo was finally driving on his way home. To say he was tired was an understatement. He is <em>dead</em> tired, he just wanted to rest for a whole month if he can, thank you very much.</p><p>Work has demanded too much from him the past few days. Being a nurse really has lots of downsides, but he wouldn’t have it any other way even though he has to cover his co-workers shifts because they'll be coming in late. He loves his work and he takes pride in it. But he can’t dismiss the fact that he miss his boyfriend. Heechul has been really understanding with the fact that he is in a relationship with a man who barely goes home because of work, but he can’t remove the guilt feeling that he feels because it has been weeks (probably a month, he doesn’t know by now) since he has spent time with his boyfriend without being called for an emergency at the hospital. He misses his hugs, his kisses, the way Heechul’s eyes crinkle whenever he smiles his gummy smile, the way he flushes whenever Junsoo compliments him, he just miss Heechul so much. He hopes that the said man will still be at his place when he got home.</p><p>After a few minutes or so, he finally arrived at the apartment complex. Once he parked his car safely, he dragged his tired body towards his place. He immediately entered his passcode and entered the house.</p><p>"Chul?" Jungsoo called once he entered the apartment. When he didn't get any answer, he proceeded to walk into the living room, and there he found his boyfriend laying on the couch with Shimkoong in his arms and Bok on his chest, the three of them sleeping soundly. Something about the sight tugs at the deepest corners of his heart, that he can't help but smile.</p><p>He approached Heechul's sleeping form and kissed his forehead. The younger man stirred in his sleep, slowly blinking his eyes and trying to be awake.</p><p>"Oh, you're home, Teukie." Heechul said when he noticed Jungsoo sitting on the floor next to the couch. He reached out his hand to caress the other man's face.</p><p>Upon seeing the soft smile on Heechul's face, he held the hand that was on his cheeks and kissed it. He looked at the other man's eye while brushing a few strands of hair from his forehead and said,</p><p>"Yes, Chul. I'm <em>home</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>